God Bless the Child
by lucasluvforever
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS NOW UP R&R.It is the shooting episode with a bit of a twist please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

God Bless the Child

A/N: Hey guys, so this is a new story I'm writing. If you liked my others you will probably like this one. Tell me how you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not One Tree Hill.

Chapter 1

Everyone was rushing away from the school. A gun shot was fired and everyone was in hysterics.

Nathan ran off the bus followed by Whitey. Haley came rushing over to him; all the while Nathan was praying everyone was okay.

"Nathan!" Haley screamed as she almost knocked him off his feet. "Someone has a gun inside….. and a shot went off. I was with Lucas, we were heading towards the tutor center, but I lost him in the crowd. I can't find him Nathan. What if something happened to him?

That was all Nathan needed to hear. He let go of Haley and took off into the school before anyone could stop him.

"Nathan!" Haley screamed, but Nathan couldn't hear her. He was already inside the building. Haley was about to run in after him but Whitey stopped her and put her on the bus.

"Go, go!" Whitey yelled. Waving to the bus driver to go.

Nathan snuck into the school and went into Whitey's office and grabbed a bat for protection. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop a bullet, but it was better than nothing. He headed towards the tutor center hoping his brother was okay. As he got closer and closer to the tutor center he started to see a trail of blood. He continued to follow it and as he suspected it led to the tutor center.

A/N: Will Lucas be okay? Is it really him in the tutor center? Where are Brooke and Peyton? Just click that little blue button and there will be answers.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was so happy you guys liked the first chapter. I will try making them longer but I'm really busy. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. So enough chitter chatter. Here is chapter 2.

God Bless the Child

Chapter 2

Nathan braced himself for what he might find behind the door to the tutor center. He gripped the bat with his sweaty palms and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Big brother?" Nathan asked. Hesitant if he should say anything of just knock the door down.

"Nate?" A voice came from behind the door. "Nate, help me!" The voice came again. "I can't open the door! I can't move!"

Once Nathan heard that he knew that that couldn't mean anything good. "Hold on! I'm gonna knock down the door. Ready?"

"Yea. Just hurry."

"1…2…3!" The door crashed open and Nathan came barging in. He looked over and dropped the bat. Lucas was sitting on the floor with a trail of blood leading from the door to him and a puddle of blood next to his stretched out leg. Nathan bolted over to where Lucas sat and just, for a second, looked at the wound in disbelief.

"I got shot. I can't stand the pain Nate."

"It's okay Lucas, let me just take a look at it. Okay?"

"Okay, just don't touch it." Lucas said. He was starting to get tired and his eye lids were becoming heavier with every second that passed.

"Alright." Nathan said. Nathan took a look at the bullet wound. It appeared to be very deep and was bleeding very heavily. "I have to put pressure on it until I get you out of here. You're loosing too much blood."

"Okay." Lucas said. He was beginning to drift out of consciousness.

Nathan took off his light blue polo shirt and rapped it around the wound and tied the shirt in a tight knot so it wouldn't come off. As he began to tie the knot Lucas yelled out in pain. "Sorry man, but I have to." Nathan looked up and realised that Lucas had passed out. "No no no. C'mon man stay with me." Nathan tried but it was too late. "O man. I got to get you out of here."

Nathan carefully put he right arm under Luke's back and his left arm under his legs as to not injure him any more than he already was. He lifted him off the ground and slowly stood. "I got you man." Nathan whispered to his brother's unconscious body.

Nathan carefully walked out of the tutor center, down the hall and to the front of the school. He carefully leaned back against the glass doors, opening and walked out side.

Outside the swat team surrounded the school and Nathan. All guns where pointed at Nathan. Nathan carefully laid Lucas down on the stretcher that waited next to the ambulance. The Swat team proceeded to search Nathan. Seeing that Nathan was clean he was allowed over to where Haley, Karen, Keith, Peyton, and Brooke stood waiting for the safe return of there son, nephew, husband, and friend.

"O my god!" Karen exclaimed, and then buried her face into Keith's chest.

"O no!" Haley whispered. She just hugged Nathan and buried her face into Nathan's chest and soaked his shirt with her tears.

Brooke just collapsed to the ground sobbing. Peyton just stood speechless at the site in front of her.

Karen walked slowly over to where her son's unconscious body lay. "It's okay sweetie. I'm right here.

"Excuse me ma'am." One of the paramedics asked.

"Yes." Karen replied looking up.

"Are you his mother?"

"Yes I am."

"Would you like to ride with him to the hospital?" The paramedic was now getting ready to load Lucas into the ambulance.

"Yes. Just one minute." Karen said walking over to Keith. "Keith, I'm going to ride with Lucas."

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Keith said. He gave Karen a kiss then watched her get into the back of the ambulance.

"C'mon Brooke. Let's go to the hospital. I'll drive." Peyton said knowing her best friend couldn't drive herself. She was too emotional.

"Okay." Brooke said picking herself up from the ground. "Let's go."

"C'mon Haley. Let's go." Nathan said. He was still in shock at the site of his brother. His mind just kept on replaying the picture of Lucas sitting on the floor of the tutor center, bleeding, saying 'I can't stand the pain Nate'. He just couldn't shake that picture from his memory. "Hey Keith, can we ride with you?"

"Sure. Let's go." Keith replied and walked over to his mustang.

A/n: Hey guys sorry it's so short. But keep reviewing and I will try and update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

God Bless the Child

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys Sorry it took so long to update. I will try to get better but I've been really busy with school and stuff. So please review and you can tell me if it sucks. So on with chapter 3.

Karen was in the back of the ambulance with Lucas holding his hand and talking to him softly. "C'mon sweetie. Stay with us."

He was drifting in and out of consciousness. All you could see was the slow steady movement of his chest and the once in a while flinch of his leg. Then slowly his chest stoped moving and his leg stopped flinching. There Lucas laid, motionless. They were loosing him and all Karen could do was sit and watch. Her only son was dying, and she was powerless to do anything about it. That long green line that Karen never wanted to see dropped over Lucas' heart monitor.

"We're loosing him!" the paramedic screamed. Then, suddenly, the ambulance jumped to a stop and the back doors crashed open.

Lucas was wheeled out of the ambulance, in through the emergency doors, and out of sight. There Karen was, left alone, standing there, with tears pouring down her face.

Meanwhile…

Keith, Haley, and Nathan just arrived at the hospital. They walked through the waiting room doors and sat down. They just sat and waited for some word on Lucas.

Shortly after in walked Brooke and Peyton, but where was Karen? The ambulance must have arrived by now. Unless something happened.

"I'm gonna go look for Karen." Keith said.

"Alright. Do you want me to come with you?" Haley asked. She didn't want to leave Nathan but she didn't want to leave Keith alone either.

"No, that's okay. I need to be alone right now. Call me if the doctor comes. I have my cell."

Haley just nodded and leaned back on Nathan. She was tired but she couldn't fall asleep until she heard some word on Lucas. That could end up being a while.

Meanwhile…

Keith walked up and down the noisy hallways looking for Karen. Where was she? Keith took out his cell phone and hit 1 for speed dial. Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello?" the voice answered.

"Karen?"

"Yea, Keith?"

"Karen, where are you?"

"I'm in the cafeteria."

"Alright, I'll be right there." Keith hung up the phone and hurried down the hall and towards the cafeteria.

He walked into the cafeteria and immeadatly saw her. There, sitting at a table in the corner, was his fiancé. Her head in her hands with tear stained cheeks. Keith slowly walked over to where she sat and took the seat next to her.

"Karen. What happened?" He questioned.

"He's gonna die." Karen stated simply.

"No he's not." Keith paused. "What happened?" He repeated.

"His… his heart stopped. He was dying right in front of me. My baby boy; I couldn't help him."

"It's okay." He said hugging her close. "Our boy will be okay." Then he paused once more. "I promise."

Meanwhile…

"Do you think Skills knows?" Haley asked.

"I don't think he does. He would have been here by now if he did." Nathan replied.

"I'm gonna go call him."

"Alright, do you want me to come?"

"No. I need to do this alone. Plus incase the doctor comes. If I'm not back when he does come, call me."

"Okay."

Haley walked over to the lobby of the hospital. She dialed the familiar number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" a voice came.

"Hi Skills, it's Haley."

"Haley hey. Are you guys okay? I didn't see you at the gym."

"Well, just get to the hospital. I'll explain when you get here."

"Be there in 5." Then the line went dead.

Haley walked back to the waiting room where Nathan was and sat down.

"How'd Skills take it?"

"I just told him to come and I'll explain everything when he gets here."

Keith and Karen had just returned and were sitting down on the opposite side of the waiting room.

Five minutes later Skills walked in and sat down next to Haley. "I got here as soon as I could. What's wrong?" Skills then paused looking around the waiting room. "Where is Lucas?" Skills questioned. Worry now flooded his voice.

"Okay this is what happened." She paused taking a breath then continued. "Luke and I were walking to the tutor center and a shot went off. Everyone started screaming and running. We both had ducked to avoid the shot. It was Jimmy with the gun." She paused and Skills just nodded to show he was following. "So I got up and ran out of the school. When I got out there I reliazed he wasn't with me. Then I saw Nathan and told him what I just told you. Then he ran in after him. But Skills when Nathan came out with Lucas in his arms, he just looked so helpless." Haley finished.

Just as Haley finished a doctor came our and asked, "Is anyone here for Lucas Scott?"

A/N: Please review.


End file.
